It is known in motor vehicle manufacturing to provide a vehicle body or other structure by joining tubes together. The tubes can be butted together and joined by welding. Tubes can also be overlapped together by inserting a smaller tube into a larger end and then welding or bolting or adhesively bonding the overlapped region.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved technique for joining together a plurality of tubes to form a vehicle structure.